1. Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to a liquid crystalline epoxy resin.
2. Background Information
Various liquid crystalline epoxy resins, their properties, and their uses are known in the arts. Examples of liquid crystalline epoxy resins include epoxylated trans-stilbenediol and epoxylated 3,3,5,5-tetramethyltrans-stilbenediol. Such liquid crystalline epoxy resins generally exhibit unique properties, such as low viscosity flow. The low viscosity flow may allow the resins to be more easily flowed into narrow or confined spaces. However, such liquid crystalline epoxy resins also generally tend to have relatively high melting points. The high melting points may potentially limit the use of the resins.